


As Long As You Love Me

by Whatttamidoing



Series: The Chronicles of a Hockey Player [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Disapproving Family, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatttamidoing/pseuds/Whatttamidoing
Summary: Mikko sighed. He was flying from Denver back home to Finland for the summer. Losing to San Jose in game 7 in the second round had almost destroyed him. He was so disappointed. They had all believed they could actually win. That they had a chance. But no. This wasn’t their year.
Relationships: Gabriel Landeskog/Mikko Rantanen
Series: The Chronicles of a Hockey Player [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360153
Kudos: 9





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from the Backstreet Boys song "As long as you love me".
> 
> This story is a part of the hockey universe that I created. The character Alicia who is mentioned is the main character in my universe, you can read her story in part one of “The chronicles of a hockey player”. 
> 
> I’ve been thinking about writing for a while, but I haven’t found the energy. There’s been a lot at work and in my personal life, but now I’ve finally found the time. I hope you like this story and I hope that some of you’ll read the other parts of my series (part 2 is also about Gabe and Mikko). I’m thinking about making some changes to part one since I didn’t really like a few things when I scrolled through it back in December. Anyway, enough about that. I hope this story is ok to read.
> 
> I sort of have more plans for this pairing, nothing major but enough for a couple more parts. I hope that I’ll find inspiration to write them. If anyone have any ideas or tips for what I could write about, feel free to comment and I’ll see what I can do. It can be about this pairing, or whichever. In my Alicia-universe or outside of it...I’m thinking about writing about Miro Heiskanen and Roope Hintz but I haven’t even entered the planning stage. It’s still just an idea in my head.
> 
> This is happening in the summer of 2019.  
> Everything written in italics means that what the character is thinking or saying is not English.  
> English isn’t my first language, so I apologize for all my mistakes in grammar and spelling.  
> We are a first-name basis type of people over here. We don’t use Mr. and Mrs. like you do in America, so that’s why Mikko doesn’t refer to Gabe’s parents as mr and mrs.
> 
> Du är det bästa som har hänt mej = You are the best thing that’s happened to me  
> Ja minä rakastan sinua = And I love you  
> Also, I’m so sorry for making Mikko’s parents the villains. I’m sure they are lovely people.

**As Long As You Love Me**

Mikko sighed. He was flying from Denver back home to Finland for the summer. Losing to San Jose in game 7 in the second round had almost destroyed him. He was so disappointed. They had all believed they could actually win. That they had a chance. But no. This wasn’t their year. After the loss Mikko had snapped at Gabe. Gabe had understood since he felt the exact same way, but he’d still felt so empty when Mikko had packed a bag and stormed off. They had talked on the phone before Mikko left for Finland, but they hadn’t really made up. That was more of a face to face conversation to have. Mikko thought back at the last year and a half that he and Gabe had been dating.

Mikko had pined after Gabe basically since he had first met him, and he had found out on his 21st birthday party in 2017 that Gabe felt the same way. The time he’s been dating Gabe has been the best time of his life. Gabe is amazing in every way. He is kind, funny, great at hockey, hot and very, very good in bed. Like so good. Mikko straightened in his seat. _“Can’t think about that in a plane filled with other people._ ”

Mikko had been staying in Gabe’s house since January this year, meaning they were quite serious. They had told the entire team and the boys had all been very supportive. Money had exchanged hands when they had revealed their relationship. Alicia had known about it almost from the start, but then again, she was his best friend and she was the first person Mikko had told he was gay. Mikko had even told Tyler Seguin last fall when he’d thrown jealous glances at Gabe and Alicia when they were talking and seemed too friendly for his liking.

Gabe was one of the most important people for Mikko. The love of his life. Right now he decided that he needed to tell his family that he had someone very important in his life. He wasn’t sure how they would react though. His sisters might be okay with it, but he wasn’t so sure where his parents stood when it came to same-sex relationships. They constantly asked him when he would introduce them to a girlfriend, and lately they had really put the emphasis on the word girlfriend.

After a long flight and a bit of driving, he was finally home in Nousiainen. He was tired and nervous. He decided that he wouldn’t have the talk with his family tonight. But he had to do it soon, he had to do it tomorrow.

Mikko woke up late the next day and he was exhausted. He dragged himself out of bed so he wouldn’t sleep away the entire day, he needed to try to get his sleep-schedule back on track. He could hear his sisters, Laura and Noora, talking in the living room so he went to find them.

_\- Where’s mom and dad?_

_\- Working. You see most adults don’t have the entire summer off._

_\- Haha…_

Mikko left and went to hunt down some breakfast. Later that day the whole family had finally gathered and had dinner together. Mikko decided that this was the perfect opportunity.

_\- Guys I have something to tell you_

His family turned their attention towards him.

_\- Okay, what’s on your mind?_

_\- So, I’ve been dating someone for a while now…_

_\- How lovely! Is she American or is she from here? How long have you been seeing her and when will we meet her?_

_\- Calm down, let the boy breathe. He would have told us all about her before you interrupted him._

_\- Actually...it’s a guy that I’m seeing._

_\- …_

_\- Gabriel Landeskog. You’ve met him. He’s the captain of the Avs._

_\- …_

_\- We’ve been dating for a little over 1 and a half years. Mom? Dad? Please say something._

Mikko looked at his parents. His mother was staring down at the table and refused eye-contact. His father was angry and seemed to become angrier by the second. Mikko started to say something when his father suddenly exploded.

_\- SO YOU ARE A FAG? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AN NHL PLAYER!_

_\- I’m still an NHL player._

_\- Fags can’t play hockey!_

_\- Sexuality has nothing to do with whether someone can play hockey or not! And stop saying fag!_

_\- You should be ashamed of yourself!_

_\- Mom can you say something!_

Mikko was starting to panic. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Mikko’s mother looked at her son with sad eyes.

_\- We always thought that you were such a good role model to young kids, and now you are telling us this. If this gets out kids might think it’s okay! It’s unnatural!_

_\- Mom how can you even say that!_

_\- Don’t question your mother! She is right! It’s disgusting what you are doing!_

_\- Dad…_

_\- YOU ARE NOT MY SON!_

_\- But…_

_\- GET OUT!_

Mikko stood up and stormed out after one desperate look at his sisters, who’d been quiet this whole time. He ran to his room and hastily threw some things in a duffel bag and left the house. Once outside he finally realized that he didn’t really have anywhere to go. Most of his childhood friends had left Nousiainen. He decided to drive to Turku and see if he could find a place to recover and to think.

A few hours later Mikko found himself in Turku where he’d wandered next to the Aura river for a long time. He’d lost count of how many bridges he’d crossed and how many times he’d stopped and turned to walk back the same way. He finally sat down on a bench and just stared at the river. It was getting quite late, so he decided to pull out his phone and maybe call someone. His thumb hovered over a certain contact, Gabe the Babe. Mikko sighed and scrolled back up and called Alicia instead. Alicia lived a couple hours’ drive east of Turku, but for all Mikko knew she could be anywhere in Finland visiting some of her friends. It rang for a few seconds and as soon as Mikko heard Alicia’s voice he broke down.

Of all the places, not just in Finland, but in the world that Alicia could have been in, she was in Turku when Mikko called. Between sobs Mikko managed to tell Alicia where he was, and before he knew it, she was right there with him and giving him the longest hug. Alicia had been housesitting for a friend in the city and now she brought Mikko there so they could talk.

After Mikko had told Alicia about what had happened and how he felt about being eliminated, about Gabe and now this, he was so exhausted from crying and the pain that his parents had caused, he passed out on the couch. Alicia sat there next to him and just looked at him. Mikko was a big guy but lying here with the world’s weight on his shoulders, he seemed so small. Even though Mikko only was about two months younger than Alicia, Alicia had called him baby brother almost from the moment they had met six years prior. Right now, Alicia truly felt like the big sister and wanted to protect him at all costs. This must be how Noora and Michelle always feels about her.

Alicia sat on the couch for a few more minutes and then she got up and walked to the bedroom. She knew what she had to do. She closed the door and pulled out her phone. She sat down on the bed and called Gabe. She knew he was back in Stockholm and hoped he would still be awake this late. He was.

_\- Hello? Ali?_

_\- Yeah it’s me. Sorry for calling this late._

_\- Don’t worry about that...jetlagged so sleeping is out of the picture for now. What’s up?_

_\- It’s about Mikko._

_\- Look I’ve been meaning to call him, I just thought I’d leave him alone for a bit. Let him be with his family you know._

_\- Yeah that’s not gonna happen. He...He told his family about you guys. He wanted to let them know he was happy. That he’d met someone he truly loves._

_\- ...Did...It didn’t go so well right?_

_\- No. His dad was swearing and kicked him out and…well disowned him. His mom was simply disappointed and obviously disapproving of your relationship. Of any same-sex relationship._

_\- Fuck… - We talked for a bit and he’s calmed down for now. Poor guy passed out from exhaustion. But it’s not me who he needs right now Gabe. He needs you._

_\- I’ll fly right over!_

_\- No. He needs to get out of here. I’ll put him on a flight when he wakes up. Just be there for him. As his best friend I’ve said what I can. I love him but it can’t be compared with how much he loves you...or how much I know you love him. Promise me that you’ll take care of him and don’t push him._

_\- I promise. Just get him over here. I’ll do everything in my power to help him._

Mikko woke up a few hours later to the smell of coffee. He walked into the kitchen and found Alicia there making breakfast. It was early and he doubted Alicia had even gone to sleep.

_\- Morning...since when do you cook?_

_\- Hey I cook...sometimes._

Alicia handed Mikko a mug with coffee.

_\- By the way. I talked to Gabe after you fell asleep. I’m taking you to the airport as soon as you’ve finished eating. You are going to Stockholm._

Mikko simply nodded. He knew it was for the best. He couldn’t stay here any longer and he was aching to be near Gabe again.

\------------

Gabe was waiting at Arlanda airport. He was pacing and all he could think about was Mikko. He just wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But how could he say that. Of course it wasn’t going to be okay, not with how Mikko’s parents had reacted. There he was! Everything else seemed to disappear. Gabe only had eyes for Mikko. He looked tired and sad but when he saw Gabe his face lit up a little. Gabe just wanted to run towards him and kiss him. But he couldn’t. Not here. He had to make do with simply a bro-hug. They walked in silence towards Gabe’s car. Mikko threw his bag in the back and then sat down in the front. Gabe got in and started the car. The silence continued as they drove away from the airport. Mikko had been to Gabe’s parents’ house last summer so after a while he started to recognize his surroundings.

\- We are going to your parents...not your place?

\- My place is being renovated so I’m staying with mom and dad for a while. Is it okay? We can go to a hotel in the city if you’d rather…

\- No, this is fine. I like your parents.

Gabe’s family knew about their relationship and had been very supportive since they found out. They had let it slip that they were together last Christmas and since then, Mikko had been in many of Gabe’s skype sessions with his family, but Mikko hasn’t been face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Landeskog since before they had told them they were together.

\- What have you told them?

\- Just that you are coming to visit for a while. Mom got so excited.

Mikko smiled a little when he heard that. Gabe turned into his parent’s driveway and parked the car. He leaned over and kissed Mikko on the head.

\- I love you so much. You need to know that. Know that I’m always by your side.

\- I know...

Mikko turned and kissed Gabe on the lips.

\- ...I love you too.

They walked towards the house holding hands. The post-playoff fight completely forgotten.

\- Mom? Dad? We’re home!

Gabe shouted as soon as they stepped inside. Gabe’s mom came walking from the kitchen.

\- Hello!! Oh it’s so good to see you again Mikko!

\- It’s good to see you too Cecelia.

\- Gabriel, your dad is out back why don’t you go tell him he can fire up the grill. Beatrice and Adam should be here any minute now.

Not two seconds after Cecelia had said that, Gabe’s twin sister Beatrice and their older brother Adam, stepped through the front door. Beatrice’s face lit up when she saw her twin.

_\- Waddup idiot!_

_\- Hello to you too my dear sister…_

Beatrice had already lost interest in her brother and had gone to hug her mother, after that it was Mikko’s turn.

\- Heey! Long-time no see! How are you? What are you doing here? Tired of Finland already?

\- Jeez Bea, let the man breathe.

Adam was more reserved than his two younger siblings. He decided to save Mikko and dragged him off to the living room to talk about this year’s ice hockey world championships.

A little later Gabe and his dad Tony came in with the burgers they had been grilling.

\- Hope you all are hungry. Hi Mikko!

Tony waved with his free hand.

The lunch was noisy, but good. There was a lot of talking and even though Mikko at first had feared being around so many people, he felt himself relax and enjoyed the conversation. At times he could feel Gabe’s parents looking at him, but he couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Bea kept him occupied by talking about her job, and Gabe had his ankle hooked with Mikko’s at all times.

Beatrice and Adam stayed for the whole day, and they all went for a slow walk on the nature path close to the family home. When they came back home everyone helped with the dinner preparations and when they were done eating, Beatrice and Adam decided to leave. Gaba had something to say about that.

\- Escaping so you don’t have to do the dishes, huh? 

\- Yup. I thought I’d let you do the hard work of loading the dishwasher. Ok, bye everyone!

\- Bye!

The remaining Landeskogs and Mikko decided to go outside and sit on the deck. They dusted off some card games and played for a few hours. Cecelia gave up first.

\- I don’t understand how I could’ve lost every single UNO game! We must have played a million rounds!

\- Aw, honey, it’s because you have no strategy.

Tony explained to his wife.

\- Hmpf. Well goodnight boys. Husband. Oh, and Mikko, I’ve set you up in the guest room furthest down the hall. It’s right next to Tony’s office.

\- Thank you Cecelia.

\- But mom!

Where Mikko showed gratitude, Gabe showed annoyance.

_\- Gabe you know the house rules. No boyfriends or girlfriends in the bedroom._

_\- Mom, I’m 26! And Mikko’s 22!_

_\- Age has nothing to do with this. My house. My rules. Oh stop pouting! It’s the same for Bea, and it was for Adam until he got married last year._

_\- Fine._

Cecelia stood up and walked into the house. In the middle of another round of UNO, Gabe got a text. It was from Alicia who was wondering how Mikko was doing. Gabe obviously didn’t show the message to the others, he simply excused himself.

\- Sorry, I gotta go make a quick phone call.

\- And then there were two. Tony smiled at Mikko

\- Son I...I’ve noticed you seem a bit down. I know we haven’t really met that many times, but I feel like I’ve gotten to know you through all the skype sessions and from what Gabe’s been telling us. You always seem so happy, but now...sorry if I’m overstepping.

\- No, it’s...fine. I am happy...or I was. Then we lost in the playoffs. And Gabe and I had a fight because of it. Or I fought Gabe...he was the grown-up and I just threw a tantrum. I flew...home and just wanted to forget about everything. But like, during the flight I realized truly how much I love Gabe. Of course I’ve known before but now I truly understood that there’s no one else like him. No one else that I ever want to be with.

Mikko paused for a moment and took a sip of the beer he was holding. Tony didn’t interrupt. He just looked at Mikko. Just a boy. 22 was considered adult, but to Tony 22 was still far too young. Far too young to have all this burden that Mikko seemed to have. He’d thought Mikko was too young for Gabe, a four-year age difference can be a lot when you are young. But Mikko had proven that he was mature, sure he was silly around the Avs’ social media team, but mature where it mattered. He’d been so good for Gabe. But now they were here. Tony woke up from his thoughts when Mikko started speaking again.

\- I’d been afraid. Afraid of what my family would think about me if they found out if I was gay. So I didn’t tell them. But on that flight, I decided. I decided that my family would support me, because I was going to tell them how happy I am. How happy Gabe makes me. And I did...I told them. And my...dad told me to get the fuck out. My parents were disgusted. They hate me now. I’m not their son anymore.

\- Mikko I...I know there’s nothing in the world that I can say to make you feel better. I don’t know what it’s like to have your family turn against you. But I can tell you this. You are a part of this family. A huge part. Cecelia absolutely adores you. Bea is happy to have more people in the family to annoy, I know Adam thinks you’re cool and Gabe loves you more than hockey and that’s truly something.

Mikko was looking at the ground, smiling a bit.

\- And Mikko. I’m so damn proud of you. Of all that you have accomplished in your young life. Of the man I’m seeing here in front of me.

Mikko was now looking over at Tony.

\- They day I see the two of you get married will be one of the happiest days of my life.

Tony stood up and put a hand on Mikko’s shoulder.

\- You remember the family you have here. Always. Goodnight.

With those words Tony walked into the house. He’d noticed that Gabe had been listening for a little while. He smiled at his son when he walked by him but didn’t say anything. Gabe walked out to Mikko and sat down next to him. They sat there in complete silence. Listening to the sounds of the summer night.

They said their goodnights and went into their separate rooms. Now Mikko was completely alone for the first time since Alicia had found him on that bench in Turku. Had it really only been a little more than 24 hours since then? Mikko was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. That’s when the tears came. He turned to cry into the pillow. He was crying silently, first thinking about the words his parents had said to him; “You are not my son...get out!”, “Kids might think it’s okay…It’s unnatural.” and then what Tony had said; “I’m so damn proud of you.” He was still crying when he heard the bedroom door open. He didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Gabe that slid in under the covers with him. He knew that it was Gabe who plastered himself against his back, Gabe’s strong arms that wrapped around him, Gabe who was softly kissing his hair and whispering in his ear. After a while Mikko turned around in Gabe’s arms. They looked each other deep in the eyes. Mikko closed his eyes and moved his head slowly forward until he’s lips met Gabe’s. They kissed slowly and sweetly. Mikko let Gabe take over control. He could feel Gabe trying to gain entry. Mikko let him. Gabe licked into his mouth and their tongues started playing with each other. Gabe pushed Mikko onto his back and climbed on top of him. Mikko’s hands were moving all over Gabe’s body. He wanted to feel everything. Each ab, every muscle and every millimeter of skin. Everything he had missed touching. Gabe’s t-shirt was so annoying. Off with it! Gabe only stopped kissing Mikko for the time it took to get the stupid shirt out of the way. He pulled down Mikko’s neckline and started kissing his collarbone. He kissed his way a bit lower and there he bit down and sucked, hard. Mikko gasped and swore he could hear Gabe mutter under his breath.

\- Mine.

Gabe pulled Mikko up so he could get his shirt off. Back down they go.

\- Gaaabe...I need you. I need you now!

Mikko was whining. He opened his legs more so that Gabe would get the hint. Instead Gabe rolled off him. He rolled back a second later, having produced a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Mikko’s boxers came off and a pillow was shoved in under him to raise his hips. Gabe positioned himself between his legs. Mikko felt the first lube covered finger enter him. Finally. Mikko didn’t have to say anything because Gabe’s finger immediately curled and found the sweet, sweet spot that made Mikko see stars. He bit his lip to prevent himself from making any loud noises. A second finger entered him. Gabe took his sweet time.

\- Pleease..

The fingers withdrew. Gabe lubed himself up and positioned himself. He slowly entered Mikko and when he’d bottomed out he bent down and started kissing him, waiting for Mikko to get used to the feeling.

\- You can move now.

Mikko’s voice was barely a whisper. But Gabe heard him. He slowly started moving and gradually picked up his speed. And he managed to hit that spot every. single. time. Mikko knew he wouldn’t last long but still tried to hold off his orgasm.

\- Just let go baby. Just let go.

Gabe whispered in his ear. Gabe slammed into him two more times and that was all it took for Mikko to come, untouched. Mikko clenched and that dragged Gabe over the edge, and he came deep inside of Mikko. Gabe got up and fetched a wet towel. He wiped Mikko’s stomach clean and then carefully wiped between his legs. he threw the towel into the bathroom and laid down next to his boyfriend. Both panting heavily. Mikko turned. He put his head on Gabe’s chest and threw an arm over his stomach. Gabe believed he’d fallen asleep but whispered anyway.

\- I love you more than you can ever imagine. Du är det bästa som har hänt mej.

\- I might have an idea. Ja minä rakastan sinua.


End file.
